Fugere Illusion: Paint of Illusion (Season 1)
by Vaati Star
Summary: Non-cannon to Fugere Illusion. A simple game of Paintball has escalated far beyond the normal standards, but in Gensokyo, that just means things are going to get crazy really fast. Choose your side and get ready for war, because it's open season in Gensokyo. Season 1 complete!
1. This Means War

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or Anything else that shows up in this insanity._

 _Hello everyone, It's me again. Now… I know recently I haven't updated anything because as some of you may recall, I have a rather severe case of writers block at the moment. Well this here is my caser of reliving it. What I have planned here is what most of you would know as a SYOC or Submit Your Own Character. Following the introduction chapter here, I'll give more details at the bottom of the chapter and the OC form that I would like to have you follow._

Fugere Illusion: Paint of Illusion

A SYOC Story for Touhou Project

Chapter 1

This Means War

Minerva sighed as she held her hand to her face. She was still utterly confused as to how this had escalated to this point. What had started as a rather entertaining game of paintball using some paintball guns Yukari had found and had gotten bored with between just the normal group of friends she had and broken up into an all-out war involving almost everyone in Gensokyo, including those from the underground and from the Fairy-lands of New Alfheim. Then she shouldn't have been that surprised, things tend to escalate pretty quickly in Gensokyo, so it wasn't that major that a massive paintball war had broken out, mostly out of sheer boredom on everyone's part.

And now everyone had broken off into one of four different factions that had been formed around ones who had started all this insanity, in other words, Garon, Marisa, Yukari and strangely enough Kanako, who had gotten involved on the grounds of wanting to win for religious regions and partially out of boredom and now everyone in Gensokyo was part of this war in some shape or form, armed with paintball under one of the four banners of war.

Marisa's team, simply known as Team Magic, not the most creative name, but the team had to have attracted the most insane people from Gensokyo to it to join in the chaos for chaos' sake. They were situated in the Scarlet Devil Mansion of all places, but they had control over the Hakurei shrine due to Reimu and Suika joining Team Magic's side.

Kanako's team, which was called the Moriya Corps, named by her by that way, was a rather large team that had immense amounts of allies in this 'paintball' war. Due to being Situated in Youkai Mountain with control over the Kappa Village as well they had the support of the Kappa, Youkai, and even the Humans due to Kanako's religious influence over the human village. How that factored into paintball she didn't really understand.

Yukari's team, The Yakumo Troop, was currently allied with Team Magic, but that was only because of Reimu being on their side for the moment. Yukari's team was… strange to say the least. She wasn't even sure if most of her team was even from Gensokyo, like that Discord fellow who spent his time causing as much Chaos as he could just for the heck of it… She had no idea where they were situated but it was probably Hakugyokurou and the Netherworld.

And looking around Minerva sighed as she shook her head. She was part of Garon's team, obviously, alongside Cirno and Mokou, and they had Eientei and the smallest team out of the four. The Nohrian Paintball Army as Garon had decided to name it in a moment of inspiration only had the backing the Underworld and Eientei for the most part, but there were a few others who had joined them, Kayaba and Sinon being prime examples.

So far the war hadn't been going well for Garon's team, as with their small numbers they had been forced to resort to using the bamboo forest of the lost and the Underground's defensible position to even hold onto what little power they had. But now things were going to be heating up again as the war kicked off once more.

Looking down at the paintball rifle she had been using for the majority of this 'war' Minerva sighed once more, still wondering how the hell this had all happened.

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Alright everyone, that's the setting out of the way, now time for the details. You see this isn't just some spur of the moment thing I decided on. I was trying to think of a way to finally break through my writers block when I had an idea._

 _A short story that's completely non-canon and just there for the fun of it and to use as an inspiration and I want all of you out there who read to help me at least a little bit by sending in an OC using the following form. So get ready for war. Because the paint is going to fly._

Paint of Illusion OC form

Name: (Self-explanatory)

Species: (Use one that's in Fugere Illusion cannon. That means anything that isn't a Hourai Immortal or an Oni pretty much. Or in the case of Yukari's teammates, use whatever from wherever.)

Gender: (Also Self-explanatory)

Appearance: (No real explanation needed)

Affiliation: (Either Team Magic, the Yakumo Troop, the Moriya Corps, or the Nohrian Paintball Army)

Personality: (Also obvious, at least try to be creative)

Reason for joining certain side: (Bit of backstory nothing major)

Weapon of choice: (Note: Weapon must shoot paint)

Paint Color: (Just something to add detail)

 _And with that out of the way, I wait for OCs to come in via either PM or Review. Once I get enough I'll let the carnage commence._


	2. Licking Wounds

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project_

 _Well that was quick, I got three OCs in what, three hours? Two for Moriya and one for Nohr, gonna need some for Magic and Yakumo though. But Still I've already do an introduction for all three of them, and a look into what's going on currently during World War Paintball. Also small requirements for each team, Magic attracts the Insane, Moriya the Humans, Tengu and Kappa, Yakumo the strange, and Nohr the Youkai. Just a little something to give some suggestions._

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Paint fly!_

Chapter 2

Licking Wounds

Garon frowned as he sat in the chair in the infirmary of Eientei. The previous battle which had been between a squad consisting of him, Minerva, and a few others had been ambushed between a Moriya squad and a Yakumo troop. They hadn't come out of the battle completely unscathed as Minerva was the only one without any paint on her and was currently help tend to both the paint and injured pride of the squad at the moment.

Eirin handed Garon a wet cloth in order to wipe the paint off himself as Minerva wiped the face of a young Youkai girl that had been with them during the attack, and had eaten a red paint laser to the face. "Look once you're clean you'll be able to get back out there, so long as we don't lose all out territories we're still in this." Minerva said, trying to lift the young Tsukumogami's spirits. "I-I don't want to go out there anymore! I don't want to eat paint." The girl said as Minerva sighed before hugging the younger girl and patting her on the back to try and calm her down. "Look, Viola we'll put you on sniper guard duty for now, but we need people to go out there and fight, so please understand." Minerva said, trying to sound nice as the young youkai nodded as Minerva wiped the paint out of her Kimino.

"What we need is more fighters." Garon said as he finished wiping the paint off his face before putting the rag in the bucket next to him and crossing his arms. "That's the problem, our current forces stand at a mere hundred, if that. And the only main fighters we have beyond the troops are Me, You, Cirno, Sinon, Kayaba, Mokou, Reisen, Tewi and Zelgius." Minerva said to Garon as the young Youkai got up from the cot she was on, grabbing her gun and walking outside to go to her new post.

"Where are the others, or rather who are they with at this moment?" Garon asked as Minerva tried to contain and sight and Eirin spoke up. "Roman and Neo are with Marisa's forces, The rest of the Scralet crew are as well, Jaffar and Nino I believe are with Yukari, and Cid… I don't know where Cid went." Eirin said, since she and Minerva had been playing strategists for the NPA (Nohrian Paintball Army). "Cid's with Yukari's forces as well. None of our main group are with the Moriyas… I'm still not sure how she got involved with this." Minerva complained as there was a small huff from the door, drawing the attention of Garon, Eirin and Minerva towards the one standing in the door, Mokou. "It's because she can't help but butt in on anything and everything going on in Gensokyo. If she thinks she can grab just a little bit of power, even from something as stupid yet fun as this? She'll butt in." Mokou said as Garon huffed and put his arms on his knees in thought.

"We need a plan, troops… We need a lot of things." Garon said as Eirin and Minerva shared and look between each other. "We do have one ally Garon, but we can't reach them since Eintei's cut off by the Moriya troops, That Discord thing's meddling and whatever the hell Marisa's up to." Eirin pointed out as Garon growled before lifting an arm and slamming his fist into the side of the wall behind him… and punching straight through the wood wall. "I know dammit! We're stuck here and we can't reach the Underground!" Garon complained in anger as Minerva sighed and walked over to him, grasping his other hand in both of hers and holding it to try and calm him down as Garon sighed.

* * *

Outside Viola had her rifle scope to her eye as she scanned the bamboo forest. While normally the forest would prevent anyone who wasn't Mokou from finding Eientei the antics of the being known as Discord had weakened the forest's magic, leaving Eientei more vulnerable to act as someone came up behind Viola and tapped her should.

Viola yelped and she spun around, pointing the end of her sniper rifle to the chest of Sinon who had walked up behind her and then gave her a strange look with her eyebrow raised as her tail swished behind her. "Gun to the forest, not to me." Sinon said as Viola gulped and nodded before turning around and pointing her rifle back to the forest as Sinon pulled her own rifle, a copy of the Hecate modified for paintball off her back and scanned the forest with Viola.

"Kinda hard to see with your hair in front of your eyes isn't it?" Sinon commented as Viola quietly spoke up. "I… moved it out of the way for a moment." Viola said quietly as Sinon smirked and chuckled without ever moving her eye away from the scope or her finger off the trigger. "Well then." Sinon said before pulling the trigger on her rifle, a loud bang going off and scaring Viola as a blue paintball went splat against something within the forest. "Target down." Sinon said with a smirk as she took aim at her next target.

"Man down!" Someone yelled at several Moriya troops hit the deck. Sniper fire had come from an unknown direction and had knocked a man clean out as the remaining three troopers all tried to scan the forest for whoever had shot at them.

"Where did that come from?" One of the troops, a male wolf tengu asked as he tried to scan the dark surroundings of the forest, the squad had been on a recon mission to try and find Eientei as behind a rather large tree of bamboo a soldier was covering as the wolf tengu growled. "Dammit George get the hell up or I'll shoot you myself." The wolf threatened as George gulped and got up slowly turning around to peak his head out from behind the bamboo tree he as hiding behind.

Only for a dark purple paintball with white spots to splatter across his visor, causing George to yelp in confusion as spin around, pulling the trigger on his laser paint gun and causing red to fly everywhere as the Tengu got down and growled. "Dammit George get a hold of yourself!" The tengu threatened only for a blue paintball to splatter across the side of George's helmet, knocking him out from the force as the Tengu growled and and turned to his remaining ally. "Get George, we need to retreat." The tengu said as the other soldier nodded and quickly rolled out of cover to pull George away.

* * *

"See, those idiots were all exposed until I shot the first one." Sinon commented as Viola had a small smirk on her face. She had nailed that idiot who had sprayed her face with that red laser paint of his. He would be back in the field soon, but not for a while as he had to get cleaned and recover from his double sniper shot experience. "We'll be fine for now, those idiots won't be able to trace our fire, nor did they even see Eintei." Sinon said as she walked off to go guard a different side of Eientei, leaving Viola to watch as the solders retreated… and the soldier that had shot her had a rather private area exposed as he was being dragged away.

Not like a little paint didn't hurt anyone…

 _ **Splat!**_

"GWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Alright! First chapter out of the gate already, and introducing two OCs Kweh Viola's Viola Samisen the Tsukumogami of a Shamisen on the NPA side. And George, one of the many mooks of the Moriya Corps._

 _Now I want to make something very clear. Just because your OC gets shot doesn't mean they are out of the story. Because this is paintball and all is fair in love and war, the only thing that can permanently take a soldier out of the story is their side being taken out of the war. So don't worry, While George's pride, and his nuts, need to recover he'll be back soon enough. He just needs a few chapters to get cleaned up and recover from his… experience. Still! Leave more OCs and more reviews in the reviews and PMs for me to use! The Chaos is just beginning!_


	3. Moriya Corps

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or anything else that shows up in this story._

 _Well third chapter already? Hot dam. This chapter focuses on the Moriya shrine con- nope close that. No conspiracy here… yet. But I really like the inventive OCs yall are sending. Not the most deep I'll admit, but they're good… except for one I got that was just plain not only disgusting, looked like it was made by a two year old. We don't talk about that one. But So far I've gotten one Character for NPA… and three for the Moriya Corps. Seems people want to be a part of the conspiracy! But I need characters for the Yakumo troop, Team Magic and the NPA as well. When Moriya is the generalist of the group, NPA is pretty much 'La resistance', Yakumo is for the insane out of world characters (Looking at you MLP and Warhammer 40K), while Magic is for the mad scientists. But still I can't complain to much._

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let the Paint fly!_

Chapter 3

Moriya Corps

 _Youkai Mountain 10:40 AM_

With the paintball war that had ensued, one would think that the Tengu village would have turned into a lawless land of paintball insanity. But in reality, it's well defended mountainous position left it one of the most defensible places in the war, as well as the first line of defense to even attempt to reach the Moriya Shrine. So currently there wasn't a single spot of paint anywhere but the firing ranges…

Further down the mountain things were much different. The Kappa village, once peaceful, clean and while under the control of the Tengu, still prosperous, was now a mess of the highest order. Paint of all colors covered the walls of buildings, and the village had turned into a war zone. The sounds of paint being fired out rifles was constant as Team Magic and the Moriya Corps fought hard to try and either take or hold control over the Kappa village.

* * *

Currently a building in the center of the town had been taken over by the Corps to use as a base of operations in the warzone that was the Kappa Village. Two Corps squads had been holding up in the building currently as Magic troops slowly started taking control of the village, their superior paintball technology, curtesy of Nitori, Patchouli and Marisa herself, had been turning the tides of battle against the main fighters of the Moriya Corps, their numbers unable to hold against the quality of the Magic troops and insane weapons… and said insane troops.

"Give me a head count." A young Youkai girl said, her wings furled behind her back as she looked out of the window, trying to take a peek for any nearby magic troops. "We're down by five, several of us are painted… and George still hasn't recovered." A wolf Tengu, the leader of the other squadron that had holed up with Yoshiki's squad after returning from their failed recon mission to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

"Poor guy took a clean shot to the crotch, we're lucky he stopped screaming." Another youkai said as someone chuckled. "That's not funny Masuyo." Yoshiki said, turning her attention to the crow tengu delinquent Masuyo Kaneko, who was tossing a red paintball in her hand a she held her lacrosse stick in the other. "Dude was a coward and you know it, he kinda had it coming." Masuyo said as Yoshiki frowned. "None of us said he didn't have it coming, doesn't mean that it makes it any better." The wolf tengu said Yoshiki sighed. "We're not going to be able to hold this position, and if we get caught by team Magic we're out of this." Yoshiki pointed out as Masuyo smirked and spun her stick in her hand. "You all get the painted out of here, I'll hold the Magic troops off." Masuyo said as The wolf Tengu spoke up. "No magic remember." The wolf pointed out, it was one of the unofficial rules of the war that unless it affected the paint itself, not magic was allowed, even for flying.

"Don't need magic to fly." Masuyo said with a smirk before spreading her wings and running at one the windows, breaking through it and causing glass to shatter everywhere as she took to the air. "Let's move!" Yoshiki said, hefting her rifle as the remaining soliders picked up their things and helped the ones who had been painted up to get out of the village.

* * *

Up in the air Masuyo had loaded a ball of paint into her lacrosse stick and was taking aim at those down below her, she had one shot before everyone paint rifle in town was pointed at her so she had to make it count.

Looking down at a rather large group of magic troops Masuyo quickly flung the ball of paint down using her lacrosse stick, splattering all of them as suddenly paint started flying into the air. Lasers, balls and other assorted paint weapons got pointed into the air as Masuyo took evasive action, flying out of the way of the various paints with expert wingwork as she spun in the air, switching her stick for her rifle as she returned fire down at the ground, her teammates having made a break for the path that led up Youkai mountain as Masuyo kept the Magic troopers distracted.

While she spent a good five minutes flying around evading paint it wasn't long lasting as something splatted against her back, knocking her off balance as sticky paint coated her wings, Unable to stay in the air Masuyo took a dive bomb and landed in the town before hiding in an alleyway as troops started scouring the area for her. "Well this ain't good." Masuyo complained under her breath, she was trapped in the Kappa village.

"Masuyo's been shot down." The wolf tengu said as Yoshiki remained silent. "We can't go back for her. She's on her own." Yoshiki said, stating the obvious as she kept walking. "Hopefully she won't get caught." The wolf tengu muttered as Yoshiki kept walking. She was concerned for her squad mate, as rude as she was, but now was not the time to deal with that, she had to get back to the Tengu village and group up so a new battalion could try and retake the Kappa Village from Team Magic.

* * *

"BWAAHAHAHHA!" Marisa laughed aloud as she hefted the paintball minigun she had been using for the duration of the fight. Enchanted to be extremely light it was a tool of paint devastation and she loved every moment of it. Sure she had her bow but that wasn't fitted for paint nor would she let the Fuijin be even marred by paint, so she had to make due with what she had. And what she had was really, really good.

Her laugh however had attracted the attention of the few remaining Moriya Corps that were in the kappa village and they were quickly running towards her, paintballs blazing as Marisa smirked, casually moving her head to the side as her minigun spun up, a evil smile on her face as the corps falters before trying to retreat only for the Minigun to finish spinning up as Marisa started cackling.

 _ **Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat!**_

Marisa smiled as she spun down her minigun again, her own troops coming up behind her as she pointed to the Moriya corps that had been painted yellow. "Take'em all." She said with a smile on her face. She was going to win this war and no one could stop her.

* * *

(Stage Clear)

 _AN: Well well well, looks like the Moriya Corps have run right into Marisa herself. The Kappa village has already changed hands in the conflict and the Moriyas are going to need to retake it. I would like to thank Red Server for her OC Masuyo Kaneko, the Lacrosse Tengu and Yoshiki-909 for Yoshiki, who she's sent in twice now but she's still here._

 _Let the chaos continue next chapter._


	4. The Many Troops of Moriya

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or anything else that shows up in this story…_

 _Seriously I swear you people have a dam boner for the Moriya Corps! EVERY single OC I've gotten except for One has been for the Moryia corps, and Magos, thankfully switched her Moriya corps OC to Team Magic… Seriously. Also Red, Since you don't know the Fugere Illusion timeline, there is no current Hakurei, Reimu's here but she isn't 'The Hakurei' she still lives at the shrine of course but there is a reason she's not the Hakurei which if you'd have read at least the first Book of Fugere Illusion, you would know. But I'll let it slide… seriously why does everyone want to join the Moiryas? I did however get an Ork from Warhammer 40K and all I can say is… I kinda asked for it and I'm laughing about it. Heck I've even gotten two OCs who would be better off in the Yakumo Troop if one wasn't stupid and the other wasn't a blant copy paste of Duck Dogers. Neither Chuckles or Dogers made the cut and SERIOUSLY PEOPLE! Stop sending in Moriyas!_

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Paint fly!_

Chapter 4

The Many Troops of Moriya

* * *

The Moriya Shrine, a place that was normally quiet save for the constant scheming of one Kanko Yakasha, the goddess of the shrine, and currently the leader of the Moriya Corps. She had taken Suwako and Sanae as her commanders to deal with the troops, Suwako out of boredom and Sanae because she thought the whole paintball war would be fun.

Now the Moriya Shrine was the command center of the Moriya Corps for this paintball war, and thanks to some magic from Suwako, and help from the Kappa there was a variety of facilities. One of which current had several painted soldiers in them for getting cleaned up. But there was also the intensive ward for more… injured soldiers.

* * *

Currently one Soldier 113 or rather George, had been put in a bath to get all the paint off him… and to clean the one spot that had put him in the injury ward. 'Dammit why the heck did I have to get shot like that.' George thought as he scowled. He was going to find the sniper who had shot him and give them a nice face full of laser. It's what they deserved for what they had done to his poor nuts!

"How's George holding up?" Yoshiki asked as the Wolf Tengu next to her sighed. "He's angry but he'll be back on the field by tomorrow. And he wants to exact, in his word, 'Great vengeance upon who has shot my poor nuts.'" The wolf tengu said as Yoshiki rolled her eyes. "Melodramatic much? Say I never got your name." Yoshiki mentioned as the Tengu turned his head towards her before holding out his hand. "Chosake." He said as Yoshiki grabbed his hand and shook it. "Name's Yoshiki." Yoshiki said as Chosake nodded. "Then I hope we shall work together more in this war." Chosake said as Yoshiki nodded.

* * *

Two young men however were currently at the shooting range practicing. Two members of the same squad, the Green Squad. One was a Man named Travis, who went by the moniker 'Kurzov' and his partner was a man simply known as Sniper, the Grn Sniper. "So…" Kurvoz asked Sniper as the aussie took his eye away from his rifle scope. "What is it mate?" Sniper asked as Kurvoz coughed. "Well um? Are you actually from Australia? I mean… the world outside Gensokyo's kinda devoid of human life." Kurzov mentioned, trying to figure out why his comrade even had an Australian accent when the only humans left in the world all came from the Human Village.

"Yeah, I'm from the village, the accent's just me, so if I sound like an Aussie, then an Aussie I apparently am." The Sniper said as he took a quick shot at the target, hitting it dead in the center with a green high velocity paintball. "Can't say I'm from around here." Kurzov muttered under his breath, which the Sniper caught with his well-trained ears. "Where you from than?" He asked as Kurvoz chuckled.

"At this point I got no clue, First I woke up in some white void against a lady called Minerva, than I was in Gensokyo, my Gensokyo from another world, and now I'm here, got dragged here by something so I might as well pass the time." Kurvoz said as the Sniper took a moment to look away from his scope. "Mate, Minerva is the name of one of them bloody heroes who ended up startin this war… What did she look like when ya saw her?" The Sniper asked, intrigued by his comrade as Kurvoz started describing her.

"Long white hair, black and purple robe, had a staff and a book… that her?" Kurvoz asked as the sniper swore under his breath. "Look mate, keep this between you an me, something big must be goin on, because that Minerva you just described." The Sniper said in all seriousness as Kurvoz blinked. "I'm in her world!" He said aloud, only for the Sniper to put his hand over his mouth and sush him. "Apparently ya… The question is why." The Sniper said as Kurvoz gulped. "Great so… this is much bigger than a simple paintball war." Kurvoz asked as the Sniper nodded. "We'll figure it out later, get shootin." He said as he went back to the targets, Kurvoz slightly shaken as he realized he would be fighting Minerva much sooner than he'd ever want to.

* * *

"Soon Reimu! Vengeance shall be mine." A young man named Red said as he looked out over the valley beyond Youkai Mountain. He had joined the Moriyas for a chance to get at Reimu, who had embarrassed him. That darned Oni girl had kicked his ass and now he wanted to get revenge on her. Fingering his katana that was covered in wet black paint he silently returned to simply looking out over the valley. He wanted his revenge, and nothing would stop him!

* * *

"She's got to be here somewhere!" Someone shouted as Masuyo cringed, they were closing in on her and she didn't have much in the way of options on how to escape. "ME WANTA SHOOTA!" A loud voice shouted. A Member of the Yakumo Troop who had joined in the battle for some reason, a monster unlike any she had ever seen and he carried a really big gun. As far as she could tell, he had been the one who had shot her down.

Carefully looking out on the streets Masuyo made a break for it, slipping out of the alleyway and into another on the other side of the street as a rather loud laugh resounded about the area, a large explosion of red paint covering a good section of the village as Masuyo cringed. That monster was how the Magic team had torn apart the Moriyas guarding the village, She was really starting to hate the alliance between Magic and Yakumo because of it.

"WHERE ARE YE BIRDE, ME GOTTA SHOOTA FOR YA!" The monster shouted as it jumped onto a roof, scanning the area with a massive grin on his face. An Ork, and a rather large one that carried a paintball Deffgun. "BIRDE GONNA GETA SHOOTA!" The Ork shouted as he cackled, his eyes scanning the area for something, anything that gave away the position of the birde lady he had shot down.

And out of the corner of his eye, he saw it, the shining of a wing pointing out of an alleyway, a small splot of red paint on it. "BIRDE GONNA BOOMZ!" The Ork shouted as he quickly took aim.

Which that shout Masuya panicked and ran out into the street, coming face to face with the Monster that stood on the rooftop above her with his massive gun ready to fire. "FACE MOAR DAKKA BIRDE!" The Ork shouted as Masuyo screamed in fear, running out of the way before rolling away as a massive explosion of red paint rocked the street, covering everything in red as the Ork kept laughing.

Masuya kept running, even as red paint coated her back, she was down but not out as she made a break for the village exit, the Ork jumping down from the roof and running after her, his gun charging for another paintball blast as he cackled in delight. "KRUMP SKULLNOBZ MAKIN YA RED BIRDE!" He shouted as he unleashed his next blast Masuyo only having a second to turn around and gasp as the blast inmpacted her, covering her completely in red paint and sending her flying out of the village and far into Youkai Mountain as Krump kept cackling. "ME GETA YA BIRDE! ME DEFFGUN MAKIN YA RED!" Krump shouted at the top of his lungs, cackling all the while. Which Masuyo being painted, the Magic Yakumo Alliance had taken the Kappa Village, for now.

Masuyo herself, was currently unconscious and hanging from a tree close to the tengu village, having been launched that far and painted entirely red, making her easy to spot for other Tengu to get her and return her to base for getting cleaned… and to discuss plans.

* * *

(Stage Clear)

Kappa Village under Magic-Yakumo Control!

 _AN: And that's the end of this chapter. We had a lot of people making their first appearances here and that Tengu that I've had for the past two chapters got a name I assigned myself Chosake. Other than him we had Red the Hero, by ReddDeathh, Grn Sniper, as himself apparently, Travis 'Kurvoz' Kenneth by Kurzoviya, and the resident Ork with a massive Shoota and lots of Dakka, Krump Skullnobz by Ghazghkull. See you all next chapter._


	5. The Betrayal

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or anything else that shows up in this story._

 _So things have evened out a little in terms of the teams, Moriya is still at the top of the scoreboard for numbers the NPA has 6 and the Yakumo troop has five behind them… and Magic only has one person in it. I need more OCs people! Magic especially. Marisa wants you to help her kick some ass!_

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Paint fly!_

Chapter 5

The Betrayal

* * *

Yukari Yakumo was having a good day. She had sent out a 'message' across the multiverses in order to gather troops for this paintball war. Sure there were those she had plucked out of their normal lives, like that Ork Krump, but others were a bit different. Some had… willingly accepted her invitation.

Like the duo before her, the Liu siblings, Heiwa Liu, a silver nine tailed Kitsune, who was wearing a silver blouse, with silver faded tattoos in the shape of roses on the front, wears a moderately lengthy skirt that has the symbols of 'Xun' and 'Li'. She was from a universe much like her own, except there was many differences. The one of them was the mere existence of Heiwa Liu, and her adopted brother, Richard Liu… kind of a parallel to Minerva and Cirno now that she thought about it.

"Hi Missy Ran! Hi Missy Yukari!" Heiwa said to Yukari and Ran as Ran stood beside Yukari, who was sitting on one of her gaps as she gave a rather nice smile at the young kitsune. "Hello there young girl." Yukari said as Heiwa giggled, Richard walking up beside her with his hands in his pockets. "Hello Yukari, I take it you're recruiting people from around other realties?" Richard asked as Yukari nodded. "More than just realities, considering your is both an alternate timeline of our own and another multiverse all together." Yuarki said as Richard nodded. "Well you've got me. Trust me, I may not be the best, but I'm good enough to give your team a edge in the battles to come." Richard boasted as he put his hand to his chest with a smirk.

"I wonder about that one, can you truly back up your boast?" Yukari shot back at him as she took in his outfit, a camouflage Kevlar vest over his white T-shirt, and green military-grade pants with camouflage markings, with black leather army field gear boots. As well as green cap with the kanji for 'Loyalty' printed in the center of the yellow star on it. "You seem to have many secrets Richard… I trust they will not get in the way of our conflict?" Yukari said, leaning on her gap as Richard frowned. "… I have secrets, some that no-one should know…" Richard said as Yukari smirked.

"What makes you think I don't already know them? Like the one about our dear Minerva?" Yukari said, taunting Richard as he frowned. "If you weren't someone who I know I couldn't beat, I'd slap you for that." Richard said as Yukari gave a haughty laugh. "My, my it seems you know your place in the pecking order? Do tell how did you figure that one out?" Yukari said, just taunting Richard who simply frowned. "Hey leave big brother alone!" Heiwa said, trying to defend her adopted brother who smiled at her as Yukari chuckled. "I suggest both of you go down with the rest of the troops, I'll be giving an announcement soon." Yukari said, disappearing into her gap as Ran opened her own gap below herself and dropped in before it closes.

"Come on Heiwa." Richard said, motioning Hiewa to follow him as she skipped along behind him. They walked into a large hallway, the meeting hall of the Yakumo Troop command center, a large building was hidden from view normally.

Inside the hallway were many colorful faces and figures, Richard blinking in slight shock at the sheer… variety of Yukari's forces. There were Kistune, Humans, Aliens, beings of other dimensions. There was even a Dragon Koopa from the Mario universe. "She's doing this? For a paintball war?" Richard asked himself rather dumbly as a rather loud burst of manically laughter came from within the crowd, from an Ork who had previously been on a mission but has returned only a few hours ago.

"Hey there!" Someone called out to Richard and Heiwa as they looked over to the voice. It was a kitsune, only one tail but Richard could tell she was from a Fire Emblem Universe, she had long brown hair and was wearing a grey cloak. "Hey you have a tail! Like me!" Heiwa said, flashing her nine tails behind her as the other Kitsune giggled. "Yup, name's Orinthia, hope we get to work together more during this war, it's gonna be fun!"

"Well, well, well if it isn't the chosen of the gods? How's the family? Are Cre and D keeping themselves occupied?" A rather mischievous voice asked, causing Heiwa, Orinthia and Richard to look up at the Draconequus above them, Discord. "What? How do you?" Richard started only for a frog to fall on his head, followed by a pink cotton candy cloud to start raining chocolate milk on him. "Ah, ah, ah, No spoilers, well you can't, I can." Discord said with a laugh as he floated on his back.

"Why are you even here?" Richard asked, completely annoyed as Heiwa reached up for the candy cloud above him a grabbed a piece before eating it, a smile on her face from the taste of the cotton candy as Discord spoke. "Well I relish an opportunity to cause Chaos, and what better way than to paint the town red?" Discord said as he snapped his fingers, suddenly he was in a pair of white overalls with a bucket of red paint dangling from his paw, a large paint roller in his other claw as a small geyser of red paint exploded from his bucket before Discord threw it in the air, snapping his fingers and causing the bucket of paint to become a red cloud that he started to lay on.

"Just ignore him… He's trying to rile you up." Richard muttered to himself, trying not to fall prey to Discord's shenanigans. But just as he started to calm himself down there was a very familiar laugh, one similar to the koopa king Bowser as the dragon Koopa walked over to the group, his steps causing the ground to shake as he crossed his arms and have a toothy smirk. "I hope you fools are all ready for this. It's starting." The koopa said as he pointed to the center stage, everyone turning towards it as five separate gaps opened above the stage.

* * *

 _BGM: Fragmented Memories – With Evil Intentions_

From the gap in the middle Yukari dropped out, spinning her parasol above her head before planting it on the ground in front of her, beside her to her right Ran dropped out of a gap as well, standing with her arms in her sleeves as Reimu and Suika dropped out to Yukari's right, the pair of Oni standing… only slightly sober as the from the final gap Chen dropped out, the young catgirl note exactly sticking the landing, but it was ignored as music started to come from within Yukari's gaps.

"Hello there everyone. I trust you all are aware of the current events? Thought I doubt any of you don't know considering you have been called here just for this event. The greatest game of paintball war known to this universe!" Yukari said, throwing her hands out above her as people in crowd started to cheer, ready for action as Yukari continued. "As you may know, since the beginning of the war we have allied ourselves with Tem Magic, lead by Marisa Kirisame." Yukari said, snapping her fingers and causing a large picture of Marisa giving a thumbs up with a cheeky grin to float above the stage and start spinning.

"But! I am here to tell you, that that alliance ends today. Today! We shall cause Chaos! Chaos among the ranks of Magic! Of Nohr! Of Moriya! Today! WE! SHALL! BRING! WAR!" Yukari shouted, giving a speech that she had obviously been practicing. And the people cheered, they cheered as Yukari gave her speech, as she slowly lowered her arms and put her umbrella down in front of her. "Today my Yakumo Troop we strike three set locations!" Yukari shouted, the picture of Marisa being replaced by a large map of Gensokyo and the surrounding area, including the World Tree and the outer grasslands. Three dots lit up, one on a large village just south of the world tree, one on the hole that led into the Former Hell, and a third dot on the Tengu village. "These three strategic points have been carefully selected for us to start our campaign against our enemies. And I give all of you only one rule to this war!" Yukari said as she narrowed her eyes with a smile. "DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO WIN THIS PAINTBALL WAR!" She shouted, loud cheers coming from the crowd as Yukari gave a loud laugh. "Now my army! Prepare for gap infiltration!" Yukari started as she raised her hands, large gaps opening underneath the soldiers of the Yakumo troop and dropping them to their selected destinations, Ran and Chen going through the gap to the village by Alfheim, Reimu and Suika going for the Former Hell, and Yukari herself going to the Tengu village as all the gaps closed, the Yakumo troop having deployed for war!

(Stage Clear!)

* * *

 _AN: The Yakumo Troop has betrayed Team Magic! The battle begins as a war on three fronts starts between all sides. Magic and Yakumo fighting in Alfheim, Moriya and Yakumo in the Tengu village, and the NPA fighting against them in the former hell! It's Chaos alright and that's just what's going to happen. Credit to Xovercreator for Hiewa and Richard, ProtonMudkip for Orinthia Ochoa, and Kurzoviya for Jacob the Dragon Koopa._

 _NOW LET THE WAR CONTIUNE!_


	6. Yakumo Assaults! The Battle for the Form

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or anything else in this fic._

 _So we've gotten a lot more OCs recently. I got some rather nice ones… BUUUUTTT there is still the issue that Team Magic only has TWO OCs compared to every other team's seven, and in Moriya's case nine. Seriously WE NEED MORE MAD SCIENTISTS OR SOMETHING! I don't know go get something straight out of Girl Genius! At this point I just need Magic OCs!_

 _But without further ado!_

 _Let the Paint Fly_

Chapter 6

Yakumo Assaults! The Battle for the Former Hell!

The Former Hell, the only territory that was currently held by the NPA forces besides their headquarters. But because of that it was the place was the most well-fortified of all the territories, both because of its location and because of its forces.

Up in the palace of Earth Spirit Zelgius was overlooking the map of the Former Hell. He had been assigned to the defense of this place in the name of NPA… and honestly he didn't see the appeal of this entire paintball nonsense, but boredom was quite the motivator when push came to shove. He has assigned defenses of all kinds, and he had the majority of the NPA army at his back to assist him in his defense. "Satori." Zelgius called, the true owner of the palace walking up next to Zelgius and looking over the map as well. "I know you want that status report… the defenses are all in place, and we have two visitors." Satori said as Zelgius turned around to face his visitors.

"Jaffar, Nino, I was under the impression that you two were on vacation." Zelgius said, greeting his comrades as Nino spoke up as Jaffar crossed his arms. "We were, but then we heard about what was going on and decided to come see how you were doing. And It seems you are doing well." Nino said as Jaffar huffed. "Hardly. You're standing in the only territory currently held by our King's forces, so I can't." Zelgius started as suddenly alarms started to blare, the alarm spells that had been set up being tripped, alerting the palace to the presence of intruders to the Former Hell.

"Satori!" Zelgius called again as Satori spoke up. "A large invasion force has appeared at the bridge to the city, they are flying the Yakumo banner." Satori said, having sensed the minds of the many, many soldiers who had been teleported in. "Rally the troops!" Zelgius said, slamming his fist on the table, the magic map of the former hell turning from blue to red, signifying the battle beginning as Nino walked up behind Zelgius. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Nino asked as Zelgius nodded. "Jaffar, I need you running assassination control, pick off anyone you can but don't get painted yourself. No killing." Zelgius said as Jaffar huffed and nodded. At least this would be interesting. "Nino, I need you working on the artillery here in the palace, I'm going in with the troops." Zelgius said, running out the door into the hallway, grabbing his rifle on the way past as Nino took her place at the table. "Let the games begin I guess." Nino said with a smile as Jaffar disappeared, ready to cause havoc.

* * *

 _BGM: Kirby/ Megaman Remix – Ultra-Heavy Lobster_

"So we're taking hell?" Reimu asked as Suika took a swig from her gourd before passing it off to Reimu, who took her own drink. "Yep. Should be fun. Yuugi's here I think." Suika said with a smile as Reimu finished drinking and handed the gourd back to Suika before hefting her massive paint cannon with one hand, holding the gun that was twice as large as she was with ease. "Question is who else is here." Reimu said with a smirk on her face as Suika chuckled. "Does it matter, it's gonna be fun." Suika said before throwing her arm out and pointing her finger towards the bridge that they had to cross into town, NPA guards already having set up a blockage on the other end of the bridge as Suika started shouting. "CHARGE FORWARD!" With that there was a rallying cry, the Yakumo forces going in to make their attack across the bridge.

"Eyes open people!" A Tsukumogami said, the massive tank that was the heart of the blockage being piloted by its personification, Katyusha Isabovsky, the youkai of a T-34 tank. "Fire!" She shouted, the bridge being lit up by paintballs flying as Yakumo troops started being shoot down by the dozen, but the sheer number of them were pushing forward as magic barriers were erected on the other side of the bridge to act as the Yakumo defenses and as cover. "Find then." Katyusha muttered, snapping her fingers as her tank body obeyed her command, rumbling as the large main gun powered up before a deafening boom resounded, a large glob of red paint being fired out of the main gun straight down the middle of the bridge before splattering against the Yakumo barriers, painting anyone unfortunate enough to have been in front of the barriers at the time.

"Dammit!" Richard swore as he held behind the Yakumo barriers, hefting his large minigun as he poked his head out the side of the Yakumo barrier, holding his gun beside him as it began charging up to fire. "I need a shield!" Richard called, trying to get anyone on their side who could shield him against the unending barrage of paint coming from the Nohrian defenders as yet another massive blob of paint splattered against the Yakumo barriers the magic shields starting to fall as the paint piled on, obscuring the view certain German man took notice of Richard.

 _BGM: MEDIC! – Team Fortress 2_

"You zhere. Are you ready?" The man asked as Richard looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. "And you are?" Richard asked as the German doctor smiled. "Ze medic, Herr Yukari asked me to join her forces for zhis glorious war, It pays much better zhan my previous employers." The medic said as he hefted his medigun. "And I am fully charged." He said with a smile as Richard frowned. "Are you sure this will work?" He asked as the Medic smirked, holding his medi beam on Richard. "I HAVE NO IDEA! NOW MOVE!" The Medic shouted as Richard got up and ran out into the paint fire, the medic following behind him as he smirked, his minigun at the ready as he started spraying towards the defenses, soldiers being covered as the leader of the defenses had to duck into her tank before firing at Richard.

The large splash of paint impacted Richard head on, the soldiers all stopping their fire for a moment before the paint settled, revealing Richard and the Medic, covered in a glowing blue as more paint flew at the troops, painting them. "I AM PAINT PROOF!" Richard shouted at the top of his lungs, advancing on the NPA soldiers with the medic following behind him, covering in the same blue armor as golden paint covered the NPA defenes, the Yakumo troops pushing up behind Richard, following his charge as the Npa soldiers that remained retreated further into the city.

"We've lost the bridge! Prepare for urban warfare!" Katsuya shouted into her radio, her tank driving away and further into the city as the NPA troops posted around the city prepared their guns, the heavy hitters all waiting in the wings to fight as Richard and the Medic pushed right up to the city blockage, pushing straight through it as the Ubercharge wore off, Richard coming down from his power high and starting the pant as he dropped his gun for a moment, the Medic keeping his medi beam on his as Heiwa ran up beside him and gave him a hug. "That was amazing brother!" Heiwa said with a smile as she hugged her brother.

"Yeah… give me a sec… Thanks Heiwa." Richard said as he gathered his breath. "How amazing. You are still alive. Funny, normal you vould need a modified heart for zhat? Are you immortal?" The medic asked with a smile as Richard frowned. "Don't ask questions doc. I have my secrets." Richard said as the Medic groaned. "Gah… Fine, I vill not pry, but shall we advance onvards?" The Medic said as Richard hefted his minigun. "Right. Let's move." Richard said, moving out as the Medic followed him, Heiwa taking to the rooftops to begin her stealth ops as Yakumo forces swarmed the city.

 _BGM: Fire Emblem OST- Strike_

"Come get some!" A human soldier said as he kept firing his paint rifle, trying to hit the various Yakumo troops as they made their way up the street. "Chirnov! Get down or you'll get painted!" Another human yelled, Chirnov getting down next to the other human as paint flew right over their heads. "I count about twenty of them. What have you got for this, Austin?" Chirnov asked as Austin smirked, pulling a cartoonish looking bomb out of nowhere and handing it to Chirnov the fuse already lit as Chirnov smirked before throwing the bomb out into the street and covering his ears as there was some random screaming before a loud splat went off. Coating the street in paint as Chirnov and Austin poked their heads out to see the various Yakumo troops in various states of dripping wet covered in paint as the two male humans fist bumped before pulling back into the alleyways to reek more havoc.

* * *

Further into the city various soldiers were trying to push towards the Palace of Earth Spirits, only to be stopped by paint cannon fire from the palace itself, Nino having the cannons aiming down at the streets and with help from Satori to differentiate between ally and enemy, was unleashing a barrage attack on the entire city. Down in the streets Zelgius was leading the charge against the Yakumo forces using his rifle like machine gun to cover as many soldiers as he could before falling back slightly to reload. Next to him was a nekomata Youkai with blonde hair, brandishing a pair of Uzis filled with paint balls as the Yakumo forces pushed further into the city. "Where the hell is Jaffar." Zelgius complained as the girl next o him huffed. "I don't know who Jaffar is, but he sounds dreadfully drab." The girl said as Zelgius frowned at her. "Shut it Selphyr, Jaffar is the best assassin I know." Zelgius said as he looked to the rooftops with a smirk, Selphyr following his line of sight to see Jaffar standing on the rooftops brandishing a pair of scimitars covered in black paint, embers flying around him from the heat of the Former Hell as he jumped down right into the middle of the group of soldiers and swung rapidly and efficiently, painting each soldiers with a single slash before jumping back up onto the rooftops and disappearing to find another target group.

Zelgius smirked as Selphyr's mouth hung open, Zelgius closing it as he pushed out from behind the wall, and started to shout. "ALRIGHT MEN! LET'S SHOW THESE TROOPERS THAT WE MEAN BUISSNESS! ONWARDS!" Zelgius shouted as the NPA soldiers pushed up, Selphyr huffing as she reloaded her Uzis and spun them in her hands before running into an alleyway to go get the drop on some enemy soliders.

* * *

 _BGM:[DnB] ~ ParagonX9 – Chaoz Impact_

"This is going badly." Richard muttered as he looked towards the Medic, who was currently firing paintballs out of his syringe gun at NPA troops, and falling epically at actually hitting them as Richard turned the corner, mowing them down as the Medic returned to healing him.

"Xhis is not going according to ze plan." The Medic said with some worry in his voice as Richard frowned. "We might need to retreat." Richard said as suddenly something jumped down between him and the Medic, slashing at both of them before jumping back up at the rooftops, leaving two black paint marks on Richard's and the Medic's chests. "I fear ve are now out and have to get cleaned… hehe." The medic chuckled as he sighed. Richard groaned as he started walking with the medic towards the bridge to retreat. "Dammit… I was hoping that would have lasted longer." Richard complained as he and the Medic crossed the bridge to retreat back into Yukari's massive gap opening to get cleaned.

* * *

"Fire!" Katyusha shouted as her cannon fired, covering a large portion of the street in paint as the Yakumo troops started to retreat. "We're pushing them back! Keep fighting!" Katyusha shouted, rallying her troops as they pushed forward, gunning down and painting as many retreating Yakumo soldiers as they could, funneling them all towards the bridge to town.

* * *

Heiwa gulped as she cowered behind a building clutching her paintbrush in her arms as she started shaking. They were losing and she didn't want to get painted. She wanted her brother! She wanted Richard! "Big brother! Where are you?" Heiwa called, tears in her eyes as someone droped in front of her, ready to bring a sword down on her head as Heiwa gasped, closing her eyes as she waited for the sword to come down…

Which it never did. As Heiwa opened her eyes she saw Jaffar standing above her, frowning as he spoke. "Leave now. Your brother has already retreated. This battle has been lost by Yakumo." Jaffar said as Heiwa sniffled. "Brother? Got Painted?" Heiwa said with a sniffle as she started crying, Jaffar frowning as he quickly picked up Hiewa in his arms, carrying her towards the bridge and running across is as retreating and painted Yakumo soldiers took notice of him running across the edges of the bridge as he stopped in front of the gap to Yukari's base, just before Richard and the Medic had entered it. "Heiwa!" Richard shouted as Jaffar put Heiwa down, Richard hugging her as he quickly made his exit back across the bridge into town as the last of the Yakumo troops were routed, pushing them out of the city as Zelgius stood at the end of the bridge Jaffar jumping down and landing next to him as the cannon fire stopped raining down on the town. "We have won." Jaffar stated as a matter of face as Zelgius nodded before realizing something. "Where are the commanders?" He realized, Suika and Reimu hadn't made an appearance during the battle as suddenly there was a large explosion off in town, both the Yakumo and NPA troops turning towards it as they saw what was going on.

* * *

 _BGM: Sengokou Musou 4 – City of Flowers_

Back in town Yuugi and Suika were punching at each other, neither wielding a paint weapon as they had both been more interested in straight up duking it out with their fists as Reimu and Okuu battled it out with their massive paint guns, the bursts of explosive paint covering the city in raining paint as their massive shots collided from Okuu's arm cannon and Reimu's Anti-tank paint rifle

"Open fire! Drive them out!" Zelgius shouted, the NPA troops quick pointing to the sky and firing away, trying to hit Suika and Reimu as they fought Yuugi and Okuu. "Dammit, fun's over." Suika complained as Reimu huffed. "Let's back off." Reimu said, flying towards the gap as the last of the Yakumo troops funneled through in full retreat, Reimu and Suika following after them as Yuugi landed just in front of the portal before it closed. "Yeah you better run Suika! I was winning and you dam well know it!" She shouted in frustration as Okuu landed next to Zelgius, his troops having stopped firing as Zelgius smirked. "We have won this day!" He declared as the NPA troops shouted in pride, reveling in their victory.

* * *

(Stage Clear!)

Former Hell under Continued Nohrian Paintball Army control

 _AN: And that's that! Don't worry if your OC got painted, they'll be back after a quick clean up and licking their wounds, refreshing their paint and getting ready for the next big fight. Introduced this chapter was Austin, Chirnov Alekine, Katyusha Isakovsky and Selphyr Heirakthi all of the NPA forces. They belong to IamAuthor34, Kurzoviya, Bucket Head, and Nekotokobro. Be ready for the next chapter soon!_


	7. Magic vs Yakumo, Battle for Nightfall

_AN: I do not own Touhou Project or anything that appears in this story_

 _Well here we go again, Round 2 for the Yakumo forces, this time it's Magic vs Yakumo… seriously I only have 3 OCs for team magic, meaning than Non OC characters are going to steal the spotlight for this one. SOORRY but I can't work with OCs in a SYOC story._

 _Also someone asked about the lack of inklings in a Paintball war, my response? If you're complaining about it SEND ONE IN! But seriously all the NPA and Moriya corps are tied for nine OCs each, While Yakumo has 7, while Magic only has three! Also I get sent in TWO more Moriya OCs who I gave the Rejection to because… dear god they were disgusting. We have standards people! YOU DON'T USE A D*CK FOR PAINTBALL!_

 _That out of the way._

 _Without further ado!_

 _Let the Paint fly!_

Chapter 7

Magic Vs Yakumo, the battle for Nightfall

Nightfall village. It was a quaint and small village on the outskirts of Alfheim, the domain of the fairies who made their home at the World tree and the city of Aurum, former humans turned mystical creatures that normally had an Iq of ten and resurrective immortality. But Nightfall was a rather popular village for those who wanted to get away from the Human village for a while and enjoy the fairy culture under the beautiful night sky.

Currently this town was home to a Team Magic garrison, with a mere three troops to defend the town because of how outlying it was compared to the main Magic territories of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and the Forest of Magic, both home turf territories compared to the rather out there Alfheim territory.

"UHHHH" Irma groaned as she leaned her chair back to look at her two, sole, teammates with her in Nightfall village. Irma was a Kappa who had way to many close shaves with dangerous substances and had to replace quite a few of her body parts with kappa cybernetics, all made by herself in a spark of inspiration… mostly. Even she didn't remember how she had turned her chest into a hammer space holding empty metal suit… considering she didn't have organs in there. But that's what happens when you visit the Madness Place, you come out having done something that has destroyed the laws of physics or in her case, biology.

"Shut up Irma." Jorge complained. Jorge was a young fairy from Alfheim, Nightfall being his hometown. His wings were the silverish metal typical of a Leprechaun, which never went away after the transfer of Alfheim from the virtual world to real one. By his side was his riot shield that say against the door of their tower, and on his hip was his submachine gun that was made to work with one handed firing. "I'm bored!" Irma complained as their sole other teammate Jenon watched them slightly annoyed.

Jenon was from the human village and he had been sent to Nightfall for pulling a rather… rude stunt on Sakuya which had gotten him assigned to Nightfall to cool his jets. In fact the Nightfall trio were all there because of various insubordinations, among them Irma's cheating, Jorge's problem with listening to orders, and Jenon's… habit of trying to get a good look up anyone's skirt. His hair was currently a bright red, signifying his annoyance. He had had a previous potions accident that hadn't affected him to much… other than tying the color of his hair to his emotions, so that it changed whenever he had a shift in emotions.

"Will both of you just STOP COMPLAINING!" Jenon shouted at the duo, annoyed as all hell as both Irma and Jorge snapped towards him with irritation evident on their faces, they may be on the same team, but the trio did not have to like each other, and they certainly didn't.

That's it, I'm going on patrol." Jorge said, annoyed as he grabbed his riot shield and walked out the garrison door, leaving Jenon and Irma alone as they both frowned at each other. "Say anything Jenon and I will blast you." Irma said, threatening Jenon into staying quiet.

 _BGM: cdk – Push (Original RumbleStep Mix)_

Just outside of Nightfall a large gap opened, many Yakumo soldiers walking out as several noteable individuals led the group. "KEHAHHAHA ME MAKEA TOWN GO BOOMA WITH SHOOTA!" Krump shouted right at the top of his lungs, cackling loudly as his new partner, a robotic paintcan with arms and legs stood next to him. "Krump I suggest we use some caution. Lady Yukari gave us orders to take the town, not blow it up." The robot said as Krump kept cackling ignoring him as someone else walked up beside him. "Don't bother Paintman, that Ork isn't going to talk to you, he's just here for the fun." Jakob said to the robot, Paintman. "Lovely… Can we take the town now?" Paintman complained as Ran spoke up.

"Renko." Ran said as Renko herself walked up next to her yawning as she hoisted her pistol up and pointed it skywards. "We've got only three opponents here, but our job is to cause chaos… so have fun and paint everything." Renko said, explaining Yukari's basic plan, but none of the details as she shot a paintball into the sky, signaling them to start the attack.

"Panty stealing little…" Jorge complained as he swung his arm around to get the craps out. Only for a rather loud bang to resound. Jorge quickly turning towards the sound to see a purple paintball shooting into the sky before exploding into a large picture of a parasol… the symbol of the Yakumo Troop.

"Ah… shit." Jorge said before running back towards the garrison, where Irma and Jenon were still sitting silently, waiting for the other to do something as Jorge threw the door open. "Get up! We're being attacked!" Jorge shouted at the two as they instantly got up. "We're being attacked?" Irma asked, confused as Jorge groaned. 'Yes! The Yakumo troop has invaded." Jorge said as the two instantly got up. "Jenon guard the door! Jorge, get up top and prepare to defend, keep yourself covered, I'll keep the windows covered." Irma said, barking orders that neither were inclined to not listen to as Jorge ran up the stairs to the garrison roof as Irma opened a compartment in her chest and pulled out a large machine gun for paint. Jenon then pumped his shotgun and flipped over the table and got behind it, aiming right at the door as Irma got behind a window.

"What about the town?" Jenon asked as Irma growled. "Nothing we can do, we just gotta defend." Irma said, checking her clip before holding her rifle tight in her grip, ready for action as soon as the shooting started.

 _BGM: Guilty Gear Xrd – REVELATOR – OST Wanna be Crazy_

"KEHAHAHAH!" Krump laughed as he took up a place on a rooftop, pointing down at the streets and firing randomly, covering everything he could see in paint form his Deffgun as the fairies who inhabited Nightfall ran screaming from the paint that was being thrown at them, barricading themselves inside as the rest of the Yakumo troops followed Krump's lead, painting everything in sight.

"Why are we doing this?" Paintman asked as Jakob chuckled a shell at a building, which then exploded into paint. "Hell if I know, but it's sure fun." Jakob said with a smirk on his scaly face as he pulled two more shells out from behind him before chucking them at buildings. "Well then." Paintman said as he pointed his paint gun arm at a building, starting to spray paint to make a masterpiece as the rest of the Yakumo troops started to flood the area.

"Of all the fucking times." Someone complained as he walked out onto the street, right in front of a crowd of Yakumo troops of various races and worlds. Quickly they all turned their paintball guns towards the man as he growled. "Alright you idiots, Since I was in such a nice fucking mood before this mess I'll let you go right dam now if you'd just leave my dam vacation alone!" The man yelled at the troops swearing all the while as most of the troops shared a look between each other before shrugging and opening fire.

But the man was quick, spinning his spear off his back and vaulting himself into the air, above the troops, his heavy armor not even weighting him down as he flew about the enemy troops and landed right in the middle of them, surprising them as he punched one in the face, stealing his gun before blasting the rest of the troops with blue paint before throwing the gun down and complaining. "Of all the fucking times. CAN I GET A FUCKING VACATION FOR ONCE!" The man swore at the top of his lungs.

A few streets away Ran's ears twitched as she looked towards the sound, Renko doing the same. "Was that Cid?" Renko asked as Ran sighed. "It appears we have interrupted his vacation. How annoying, he earned it and now we are ruining it." Ran said, actually slightly sympathetic with Cid right now, she understood what it was like to work so hard and not get any real reward for it, at least he had gotten a vacation, but now that was down the drain.

"Why is Yukari doing this, I mean beyond the fun of paint war?" Renko asked Ran as Ran frowned. "She simply told me that causing chaos was our main objective. The goal apparently is to get the war to escalate through rage and chaos." Ran admitted to Renko as she sighed. "Maribel… why have you changed so much." Renko complained under her breath as Ran spoke. "She's changed a lot over five hundred years, anyone would." Ran said to Renko as the two simple continued leading their troops.

 _BGM: Guilty Gear Xrd –REVELATOR- OST Sky Should be High_

"Alright assholes! COME AND FUCKING GET IT!" Cid swore at the top of his lungs as he used his stolen paintball rifle to mow down Yakumo troops before throwing it right at another and stealing his gun. Yukari had ruined his dam vacation with this and now he was going to make her PAY for that! HIS STEAK HAD GOTEN COVERED IN PAINT DAMMIT! "I WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH A MAN'S VACATION YUKARI!" Cid shouted at the top of his lungs.

He had really wanted that steak.

Back in the garrison Irma was firing rapidly out the window blindly, now showing any part of herself aside the gun as she fired blind out the window at the Yakumo troops, who had found their garrison.

"This is just fricken perfect I mean I like getting covered, but this is absurd." Jenon complained as he fired a blast of paintball buckshot out the door, which had been kicked open before unconscious painted soldiers started to pile up outside. Upstairs Jorge was firing down on the Yakumo troops with his SMG, his riot shield covered in random paint colors as he kept himself behind it. "GET SOME YOU BASTARDS!" He shouted, drawing even more fire to himself as he braced for even more paint to impact his shield.

"These idiots don't know when to give up." Jakob complained as he crossed his large arms, frowning as Paintman took aim at the window with his arm. "They are determined, give them that." Paintman said as Jakob huffed. "Either that or outright crazy." He said before faceplaming. These were Magic troops, of course they were outright crazy. That was a requirement. "It does not matter." Paintman said as he took his shot, a single green grenade firing into the window as there was a sudden pause inside the building.

"Ah shit…" Jenon said quietly as Irma dropped her gun and covered her face, just before the grenade went off. Both of them were covered in green paint from the grenade as the Yakumo troops pushed in, led by Paintman as he pointed his arm down at Jenon. "Surrender." He said, as Jenon dropped his shotgun and closed his eyes.

"You'll never take me alive assholes!" Jorge suddenly shouted from the roof, the soldiers running up to the top only to see Jorge already flying away, his riot shield on his back as he fired behind him wildly. "He's getting away!" Jakob shouted, unable to chuck a shell that far as Ran suddenly teleported in next to him and Paintman. "Let him leave. Magic shall know of our victory today." Ran said as she looked down at the duo of Jenon and Irma. "Both of you are to leave, now." She said, the two painted soldiers picking up their guns and leaving the garrison to retreat, both complaining about it as Renko suddenly radioed in on telepathy to Ran.

'We have a problem with Cid.' Renko said in Ran's mind before continuing. 'He's… taken out Krump and stolen his Deffgun.' Renko reported as Ran suddenly shot up, her eyes wide as she said one small word. "Shit."

 _BGM: Guilty Gear XRD SIGN – [Heavy Day]_

"GET SOME YA DAM BASTARDS!" Cid shouted as he sprayed down everyone he could with the massive gun he had taken from the monster he had knocked out, who was currently unconscious and covered in yellow paint as Cid started retreating. There was way too many of them for him to take them all on, but he had a pretty sweet gun to show for it as he started retreating.

"Screw all of ya!" Cid shouted as he ran right out of town, carrying the Ork's Deffgun away as Ran and Renko teleported behind him… and just watched him run away. "That's not good." Renko said, wincing as Ran groaned. "That is an understatement, but we've taken the town, the mission was a success." Ran said as Renko nodded. But where the heck was Cid going?

(Stage Clear!)

NightFall Village under Yakumo Troop Control

The Magic – Yakumo Alliance has been broken!

 _AN: And Cut! Well that was hectic. For only having tree… really out there Magic troops I had all of them show up here, and two got painted while one escaped. These troops were Irma von Stroheim by Magos, the Cyborg Kappa with a fondness for the Madness Place, Jenon by Lonely Whipser, the rather… odd Human. And Jorge by Yoshiki-909 who didn't give him a race so I made him a Alfheim Fairy, a Leprechaun. Also we had the appearance of Paintman, a robot from the Megaman universe made by some random Guest. Also we had Cid causing Chaos because of a rather… stupid reason, but a man needs his vacation and his steak. He'll be showing up again soon._


	8. Moriya and Yakumo: Battle Between Gods

_ANL I do not own Touhou project or anything else that shows up in this story._

 _Well… I've done it. I've got it back! I know what to write now! I think I finally broke my writers block, so now I can push forward with Fates of Illusion. Thanks to all of you who sent in OCs, I've been using them to help me write this story and that's given me inspiration. I know what to do now._

 _But I'm going to do one last thing for all of you. Consider this the end of season one of Paint of Illusion. It's been short but sweet, but we'll end on the cliffhanger with the final attack on the Moriyas by the Yakumo._

 _Now without Further ado!_

 _LET THE PAINT FLY!_

Season 1 Finale

Moriya and Yakumo: Battle between Gods

 _BGM: Out of Time by Soundsmith 323_

"Everything is going according to my plan…" Yukari said with a smirk as she and her remaining forces floated within her void dimension. The NPA may have driven her army back, but Magic had been ruffled greatly by her attack… and now it was time. Her army, all of it was now ready for the final assault on the Moriyas. She would defeat them and bring the Moriya Corps under her banner. It was almost time.

"This is it." Richard muttered as he checked his minigun, making sure it was loaded as behind him the medic kept his medibeam trailed on him. Krump was strangely silent as he looked at his new gun, he started at it intently before growling, he had been outdone by a mere human man, and now he wanted revenge. Heiwa stood next to Richard, having been inspired by their recent conversation to stand up and face her fear as Paintman and Jakob stood back to back, the robot master and dragon koopa ready for whatever was to come. Orinthia stood next to her new friend Kuro, a hired gun Yukari had pulled into this war on a whim. Discord was floating above the main forces, a large smirk on his face as he ready the monster between his hands that could only be described as what looked like a makeshift fire hydrant and a minigun smacked together with what appeared to be duct tape, but probably wasn't.

"All of you have done your parts. The NPA and Team Magic are in chaos, they are unable to find the time to strike against us!" Yukari shouted as she turned around to face her forces, numbering in the hundreds from across universes. "And now comes our final act! We shall take down the Moriya Corps! They shall fall before our unwavering might!" Yukari shouted, inspiring her troops as made shouted in glee, all of them getting ready for the final battle with Moriya. It was do or die time.

"All of you are to take the Tengu Village before advancing on the shrine at the top of the mountain! You know the plan! NOW EXECUTE IT!" Yukari shouted as her troops raised their guns high, ready to fight as Yukari snapped her fingers, a large gap opening behind her that showed the entrance Tengu village in full. "NOW FORWARD!" She shouted, her troops charging past her towards battle as Yukari smirked, waiting for them all to go before her.

 _BGM: Those Who Fight (Final Fantasy VII) ~Orchestral Battle Arrange~ by Jeremiah George._

"INCOMING!" A tengu soldier shouted as those at the gate watched in awe as the massive gap opened, before Yakumo troops started pouring out, charging in guns blazing as those on the gates watchtowers open fired on those below them. "We have a breach!" A Yuki Onna shouted, Rachel WinterWater and a member of the Moriya Corps shouted as she jumped down from her position on the watchtower, opening her fan covered in paint up and spinning around, paint flying around her as Yakumo troops tried to fire on her, only for their paint to be blown back towards them as Rachel danced away, covering a swath of Yakumo troops in paint as she tried to fight her way back to the gate.

"Not on may watch girly!" Jakob yelled, chuckling a red paint shell hard at Rachel, the shell too heavy for her to deflect as she tried to jump out of the way, the shell splattering on the gate behind her, blowing it open as she turned in shock that she had accidently let them in as she was quickly spray down the back by Yakumo troops avenging their painted comrades as they moved into the Tengu village.

But from high above the Tengu village in the Moriya shrine stood a line of troops armed with Paintball sniper rifles. Next to them a young man holding a sword and shield stood beside them, pointing his sword to the heavens. "Snipers! Begin the bombardment!" The man yelled, Solaire. A devout young soldier who followed Moriya for religious reasons. "Better keep you head down mate." The Green Sniper said under his breath as he took aim at the large dragon Koopa who was laughing at the destroyed town gate. Pulling the trigger the paint bullet flew through the air right towards the Koopa, who suddenly found his chest covered in green paint as several more paintballs of various colors pelted him, knocking him back as Jakob growled before backing off.

Krump however was quick to spot the snipers, and instead of his normal laugher and insanity, he quickly took aim with his new gun before firing straight up at the line of snipers. "Ah piss." Green Sniper said before quickly ducking behind a building as the paint rocket slammed into the ground near the other snipers, painting most of them as Solaire covered himself with his shield before growling and jumping down the Cliffside of the mountain, sliding down towards the town as the Green Sniper quickly came out from his hiding spot and shot another soldier, but there was just too many for him to make much of a difference beyond picking off random troops.

"COME AND GET SOME YA IDIOTS!" George shouted. He was back in action, just in time for this assault. He was currently holding the time with a large group of other soldiers as he fired his laser paint rifle, cutting through Yakumo troops every second. "Just keep firing! Don't let up!" Chosake shouted, trying to keep morale up as he and his troops firing upon the engaging Yakumo troops coming down main street.

"Charge now doc!" Richard shouted as the medic smirked, giving Richard and uber charge as he shouted out of the pure power that flowed through him as he ran forward, mowing down troops as George ran away, Chosake and his troops getting painted as George hid behind a building, clutching his rifle as Richard's uber ran out. "Thanks doc." Richard said, thanking the medic as the medic nodded, only for a stream of paint to coat the medic, Richard quickly turning around at firing at the offending solider, George, who had shot the Medic, painting him and knocking him down as the Medic growled and scoff before walking away to go get cleaned.

"Dammit." Richard muttered as he looked to the buildings, trying to find Heiwa as he took cover behind a post box as a group of Moriya Corps troops came up the main street to try and clean up the mess. "Move it people." Kurvoz shouted, leading the charge as Richard closed his eyes, waiting for them to come on him…

 _BGM: Eurobaet Brony – Discord (Egg Dragoon Remix)_

"Well now, isn't this interesting?" Discord called from above as he dropped a glass of white paint upside down, only for the paint to stay in place as the glass shattered against the street and turned into rainbow paint, covering the troops and Kurvoz in random paint colors as Richard looked up at Discord who took the moment to pop his head off and give a bow before putting it back on his neck and teleporting away, the paint floating in midair falling before shattering into glass once it hit the street. "Well… glad he's on my side." Richard muttered as he got out of cover, moving up the street alone as more Yakumo troops followed up the main street and through the alleyways.

Elsewhere Heiwa had batted another orb of paint at a Moriya Corps soldier, painting her silver as she quickly jumped up and down and gave a happy little peace sign with a smirk… at the entire street covered in silver paint and downed Moriya troops. "Yay! I got them! I got them all!" She shouted loudly, only for there to be a small click behind her. "Move and you get painted girl." Yoshiki said as Heiwa gulped and slowly raised her hands above her head.

Richard however had heard her shouting and had made his way towards her, only to see the tengu holding Heiwa up and about to shoot her. "Stay the HELL away from her!" Richard shouted, the girl turning for a moment to look at Richard as Heiwa gasped as Richard charge out of the alleyway, knocking Yoshiki to the street and causing her to drop her gun as Richard's own gun fell of his back.

 _BGM: Kirby Super Star Ultra Remix – Battle over Mt. Dedede_

Yoshiki was quick to recover though, flipping away from Richard before flying upwards towards the sky, her wings beating behind her as Richard looked up at her, Heiwa behind Richard as Yoshiki frowned. "Dammit…" She muttered as she flew away, leaving her gun behind as Richard turned to Heiwa, who had tears in her eyes and hugged her. "It's ok. You'll be fine, she can't hurt you." Richard said, trying to comfort Heiwa as she hugged Richard back, sniffling as Richard picked his gun back up before grabbing the rifle Yoshiki had dropped. "Come on, stick close to me." Richard said, handing the rifle to Heiwa as she nodded, Richard carrying his gun as Heiwa followed him close behind.

Krump however was slowly getting back into the swing of things… and by slowly meaning he had blown up an entire street, painting it red as Tengu fell out of the sky and face first into the paint as Krump cackled. "ME GOTTA NEW SHOOTA! ME GONNA USEZA THIZA SHOOTA TO GET ME OLD SHOOTA BACK!" Krump shouted at the top of his lungs as he cackled, firing off another rocket down the street as suddenly there was a splat of paint on the back of his head, from above on the mountain top the Green sniper loaded another paint bullet into his rifle after shooting Krump in the back of the head.

Down in the street Solaire was back to back with Red, both of them with their swords drawn as they were surrounded by Yakumo Troops. "Dammit. Now I won't be able to fight Reimu…" Red muttered as Solaire braced himself. "I mustn't fail here, we can't." He muttered himself as the soldiers suddenly broke up, Solaire and Red looking around as someone spoke. "If you want me kid." Reimu said, Red turning towards Reimu as she hefted her massive anti-tank paint rifle, modeled after a gun Yukari had seen in some universe with some sort of 'Crimson F**ker.' "Come and get me." Reimu said, just taunting as he growled, leveling his katana at Reimu as Solaire got beside him, only for something to wiz past his head as Renko walked up beside Reimu with an assault rifle in hand.

"I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Red shouted, charging at Reimu as Reimu smirked, quickly dodging out of the way of his katana, quickly jumping backwards as she toyed with the katana wielding man. Renko however was quick to point her gun at Solaire and shoot at him, but he quickly brought his shield up to block as Renko opened a gap behind herself, but continued firing paint until the gap swallowed her, bringing her behind Solaire as he turned to face her, only to get shoot in the back by the paint she had shot at him before she had gapped behind him, knocking him out.

Reimu however was just toying with Red as he kept trying to hit her with his katana, only for Reimu to dodge away again and again with not a care on her face before quickly shoving her massive cannon to his chest and pulling the trigger. Paint splattered across Red as he gasped in pain from the massive burst of paint before falling unconscious as Reimu spun her gun around herself and left it on her shoulders, the gun twice as large as she was but she was carrying it with utter ease.

 _BGM: [Touhou]- Kanako's Theme: Suwa Foughten Field ~ 2 Remix_

Kanako growled as she floated before Yukari. The two of them had encountered each other earlier on in the battle and had flew away from the main conflict, far above the Tengu Village, and neither was armed as Kanako and Yukari circled each other. "Dammit Yukari." Kanako swore at her as Yukari gave a light but dark giggle. "My, my, my someone is clearly angry, but why would you be angry at little old me?" Yukari asked, feigning innocence even as far below them her troops practically massacred the Moriya Corps.

"Cut the crap Yukari, I challenge you to spellcard duel." Kanako said to her as Yukari smirked. "You challenge the master? O my what fun. Perhaps a mere god shall provide some form of entertainment for me." Yukari said with a smirk as Kanako growled, Suwako and Sanae flying up beside her as Ran and Suika flew up next to Yukari. "Then let's begin." Yukari said with a smirk as she and Kanako flew away from each other to gain some distance, only for Ran to open fire a barrage of danmaku on Suwako as Suika when right up to Sanae and tried to punch her with a smirk on her face, Sanae gasping as she flew away and returned fire with a barrage of ofuda.

Suika simply flew around the ofuda before slammed her fists together, a magic seal appearing behind her as she spoke. "Alright! Mist Sign! Oni's Fairyland!" Suika shouted as several more seals appeared around her, moving up and down and rapidly firing balls of pure danmaku at Sanae as she flew around the patterned spellcard as lasers started firing from around Suika, locking onto Sanae and trying to reach her as Sanae spun around. "Esoterica Gray Thaumaturgy!" Sanae shouted, a star and red danmaku surrounding her followed by a blue star covering that, the lasers slamming into the star and being negated as bullets started to fly out of the spinning stars, Suika swiftly dodging them as the stars disappeared, the bullets flying away as both resumed throwing bullets at each other.

Ran however had taken the offense on Suwako but summoning Chen to her, the younger Shikigami flying around while spinning, spraying bullets as she spun as Ran rapid fired wave upon wave of blue bullets at Suwako who has having a massive blast of red rings surround her, bursting and reflecting red bullets around as Ran dodged them with triumphant ease, not every removing her hands form her sleeves as Chen was shot down by the rings, the cat girl Shikigami taking her leave with complaints as Ran and Suwako squared off again, ready for their next bout.

Way above them as the two other duos continued to fight Kanako and Yukari were putting on a grand display as Yukari snapped her fingers while holding her umbrella behind her, her smirk never leaving her fact as large purple orbs of danmaku and curves of blue bullets homed in on Kanako who was dodging them rapidly as blue orbs surrounded her, trying to rain rainbow colored bullets on Yukari, who merely moved her umbrella to block the bullets as easily as rain. Kanako growled as Yukari snapped her fingers with a smirk, a group of gaps appearing behind her and firing lasers of danmaku out of them that Kanako had to dodge, and she did with ease. She realized Yukari was toying with her, but she didn't want to believe that she was this outclassed.

"Do you really think you can win?" Yukari asked suddenly as the bullets stopped raining from either combatant. "Hell yeah." Kanako said with a growl as Yukari pointed down at the Tengu village and Moriya shrine. Kanako looked down, before looking back up in shock. The town had been taken, all her troops painted, She, Suwako and Sanae were the only ones left. "You've lost." Yukari said with a smirk as Kanako let out a scream before starting straight at Yukari. "VITURE OF THE WIND GOD!" Kanako shouted, a rainbow array of large bullets surrounding her as Yukari raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to avoid a bullet that had gotten a little to close as the large flower of rainbow bullets surrounded Kanako and spread out, spraying green and blue bullets everywhere as Yukari hummed, deftly dodging the bullets as Kanako kept screaming, letting out as much power as she could to power her last spell card the flower spreading out as Yukari grazed the bullets, just barely trying as Kanako let loose her sheer rage at having lost. But Yukari simply smirked as the last of Kanako's bullets whizzed by her, the wind goddess floating tiredly as she huffed heavily at having used so much power in such a short burst.

 _BGM: Touhou Genso rondo (PS4) – Yukari's Theme_

"Arcanum, Danmaku Barrier" Yukari said, snapping her fingers as Kanako looked up. Suddenly she was surrounded in a cage of danmaku, the cage was still for a moment but suddenly began spinning as Kanako had to stay near the center of the cage to avoid getting caught by the bullets as they slowly closed in on her. Kanako looking around for any opening at all to escape as the barrier closed in on her, closing her eyes she braced herself as the bullets started to impact her, before all at once every bullet in the barrier slammed into her, knocking the goddess out as she started to fall from her domain of the sky.

"Kanako!" Sanae shouted, breaking away from her and Suika's duel to fly after the inert goddess as Suwako flew down as well. Yukari floated down next to Ran and Suika before speaking. "We've won, the Moriya Corps have lost." Yukari said as Suika smirked and put her hands behind her head, Ran nodding as the trio floated down to the front of the Moriya shrine.

Sanae and Suwako had retreated into the Shrine, and the remains of the Moriya corps and the Yakumo troop stood before Yukari as she smiled, throwing her hands out as she gave her speech. "Today my troop, we have won! Youkai Mountain in ours and we are in the perfect position to continue our conquest to concur Magic and Nohr. Those who were once of Moriya shall now serve me! And let it be know that I am now the ruler of this mountain for the duration of this war. This war that I shall win!" Yukari said, inspiring her troops and the Yakumo corps cheered at their victory. The remaining members of the Moriya corps had been drafted into the Yakumo troop by the end of the day and now there only stood three teams in this war of illusion.

But what happened next was for another time

(Season 1 Complete)

(Continue?)

 _AN: And done. This has been Season one of Paint of Illusion. There will be a season two I assure you, and that second season will be the finale of Paint of Illusion. But this story has done its purpose I've broken through my writer's block. I thank all of you who's submitted a character. And expect to see a new chapter of Fates of Illusion tomorrow. I'll bid you all ado for now_

 _And have a wonderful day._


End file.
